Bad Girl
by Ishmere10
Summary: The stranger saw what he came for.A woman stood up against a large rock and was fiddling with a knife.She was wearing ripped jeans and plaid shirt.The guns on her hips shone a deadly shine and a cigarette hung from her lips.    "There we go" the man said.


**Bad Girl Chapter 1 **

The night was still and hot, the moon was covered by floating clouds and there was no wind. The moon lit up the prairie and gave an eerie glow to the grasses and rocks. All the animals were inside their dens except for the ten horses below. They stood around an old dead tree that was rotting next to a dying fire. The smoke rose up from the coals and make large clouds in the air. A tall and scraggy-looking man sat next to the fire with a rusty shotgun in his lap. His worn-out hat was pulled over his eyes and his snoring could be heard on the wind. Around him lay eight other resting bodies on thin bedrolls. None of the men were aware that a stranger stood above them on a rock man was very tall, dangerous-looking and was wearing a long black duster. There were two Colts strapped low on his hips and the spurs on his well used boots glittered in the moonlight. The man had deep brown hair that was longer than most men wear it and serious brown eyes. He had on jeans, a plaid shirt and was holding worn leather reins. The sturdy black horse on the other end of the rope stood quietly and watched the men below also. The man dropped his horse's reins and moved closer to the ledge. He moved onto his stomach and looked down onto the camp, studying each man.

The men kept guns close to them and they all looked like they haven't seen a barber in many years. They had long scratchy beards and greasy hair that was caked in dust. Their saddles looked worn but expensive. Their horses were of good quality and had brands that were all different but looked like they were branded over. The stranger looked father away from the camp and saw what he came for.

A woman stood up against a large rock and was fiddling with a knife. She was wearing ripped jeans and plaid shirt. She had her hat on her head and the man could just see the brown hair sticking out from underneath it. The guns on her hips shone a deadly shine and a cigarette hung from her lips.

"There we go" the stranger said softly. The woman had a white horse standing next to her. The horse was of good stock like others and had a wing brand. The man backed up and took his horse. They walked down the rocks carefully until they came to a group of men.

"They are just over the rocks. Fleming is about a hundred yards away from them on the right. We should split into two groups and take the camp from both sides. All of them are asleep except Fleming, Everybody loaded up?" The men nodded and some un-holstered their pistols while others picked up shotguns.

"Let's go" The man said and headed to the right of the rocks. Half the group went with him while the other half went around the other side. The man took out his Colts and walked slowly around the rock. He

stopped and looked back at the others.

"You guys go and take care of the rest of the gang, I'll take Fleming."

"Are you sure Ty? You heard the stories "a man said

"I'll be fine Ben, go with the others" Ty said and moved to the rock where the woman and horse stood. Ty walked up behind the rock and slowly rounded it. The woman was still standing there with the cigarette in her mouth and her knife out. Ty pulled his gun in front of him and said

"Drop the knife and put your hands where I can see them."

The woman chuckled and dropped the knife. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and held her hands out in front of her. Ty heard the other men attack the remainder of the gang, guns went off, horses whinnied and people yelled. Ty ignored them and watched the woman. He slowly moved to her and slid his colt in holster. In one swift movement he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. He flicked her cigarette out of her hand and slid the cuffs on her. He horse whinnied and bit at him.

"Pegasus!" the woman snapped "back off" The horse snorted and laid his ears back. Ty grabbed the horse's reins and the handcuffs. He led them both over to where his partners had some men tied up. Ben came walking up to Ty with shotguns slung over his shoulder.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day Ty brought you in. Always been a dream of his." Ben smiled at the woman. The woman glared at him and shifted in Ty's hold.

"How many did we get?" Ty asked Ben looking at the men tied up.

"We lost three but all the others are alive or dead" Ben said.

"We can head out anytime. Red Creek isn't far from here." Ty nodded.

"Good. Let's get this them loaded up and then we can head out"

Ty pulled the woman over to Ty's horse, the large black stallion. He pulled her up onto him and patted his stallion's neck.

"Don't let her get away Spartan."

Ty jumped onto the white stallion, Spartan reins in hand and the stallion pranced a bit before settling.

"He doesn't like other people riding him" the woman said

"He'll get used to it" Ty said and moved the stallion closer to Spartan. He tied a rope to the handcuff and then to the tie downs behind the saddle so the woman couldn't slide off or get away. Then Ty lead them to the front of the group. He led everyone out of the camp and into the horizon. The woman spoke to him

"You know who I am?"

"Yep I know who you are" Ty said grimly "I know"

**A/N Let me know how this turned out and if you want me to continue! I am looking **

**for a Beta so if anyone wants to help me out Pm me! ** **oh and if you didn't catch it**

** this is set in the wild west **


End file.
